Are the Tales True?
by inspirationiskey
Summary: Melissa, a 15 year old girl, got a letter in the mail. This letter stated that she got a full scholarship to England's finest school. After everyone wanting her to go, when she didn't want to, she just gave up and agreed to go. After showing up to the school, she realized something strange. She thought she knew this place. Did she?
1. So it Begins

Waking up with a headache is one thing, but waking up with a screaming sister is another. My little sister, Alex, is a hyper monster, that screams to wake everyone up in the house when she is the first to be awake. I get up and go to the bathroom, where I brush my hair, and teeth. Splashing my face with water usually is the trick to wake me up on these early mornings, but this wasn't the case. It was Saturday, but of-course my boss is making me go to work early this morning.

After doing my makeup, and getting dressed I run upstairs to make a quick cup of coffee and grab an apple before I run out the door. I grab those key items and sprint to my bike. I get on the bike and start going down the drive way. Before work I get the mail, and open it if it has anything to do with me. It's the schedule, every weekend this is what I do. I throw the three letters in my bag and bike down the street to work. I live in a small town in Mississippi, so everything is close to each other.

Walking into work, a small corner store, I clock in, and go behind the counter. People rarely come in, so I listen to music, read books, or watch TV during work. The boss doesn't mind... I think. To day I brought this book I haven't read in a while called, The Secrets of the House of Anubis. It's about this girl named Nina who moves to a British boarding school and finds herself in the middle of this treasure hunt of some sort. It's been a while since i read it but its the first book I saw on the way out of the house, so I thought I would give it a go.

Before I think of even start reading, my eyes are drawn to the bag with the letters. I need to see if there is anything there! I don't know why, but I feel the need to check. I open my bag and pull out the letters, one is a late birthday card for my mom, another is junk mail, and the third is a letter with my name on it. I look at the front of the letter.

"What is this? A Boarding School? Why are they sending this to me..." I look at the letter puzzled, and open it. Inside there is a letter it reads,

 _Congratulations, you have become one of the rare few give this opportunity. You have been given a full scholarship to the Frobisher Academy Boarding School. We have been rated the number one best school in the country. You have been granted this opportunity because of one of your teachers at school applied you for it. if you are interested please contact the head of the school at: ESweet . Also for additional information please check out the website:_

I put the letter down... What is this? Why do I have this? WHAT? I need to call Annalise, my best friend. I pick my phone up and call her number. She picks up,

"I'm going to die. Omg I nee to read this letter to you I just got in the mail!" I scream into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead what is this about. I'm confused." She said. I don't answer the question and I read the letter. "YOU NEED TO GO! Come on, this is a once in a life time chance, and there will be hot British dudes!"

"But, my family, I don't know. Like. UMM. I want to go but... But how will I get there?"

"How about you email them? And ask questions about the school, and funding on how you fill get there and money and stuff?"

"Yeah I'll do that, and then when I get an answer I'll tell my parents about it."

"Do it now! It's like noon right now in England maybe the person will write back! NOW GOOO!"

"Okay, OKAY I will!" I say as I go onto the email app on my phone and send an email to the address given with the questions I need to be answers. "Okay, sent. Maybe they will reply tomorrow or maybe in a week.

"I bet today in like 5 minutes." She said confident. As soon as she said that my phone made the noise it makes when there is a email. "Did I say 5 minutes. I meant 5 seconds."

I look down at my phone, "Do you want me to read this aloud?"

"YES!"

"Okay, I will," I take a deep breath and read aloud, " Oh, I see you just got the letter. So, yes we will be funding you a Flight here and back. Food is part of the scholarship as well. Students get 15 pounds a week if they do their chores on time, and efficiently. I hope I have answered all your questions, and I also hope to see you at this school if you chose to come."

"WOW GO I WOULD!"

"Um, I need to ask my family first. It's not just my opinion."

"Do you even want to go?"

"Eh... I guess."

"K, I need to go walk my dogs bye!" She hung up. Now time to tell my family about it. I finished up my shift at the store, and head home. When I get into the door I run over to my mom and tell her all about it.

"Honey this is great! This is such a great opportunity!" My mom smiled.

"Yeah, it is but I don't know. Like, what about the schooling, will I be behind or.."

"No, I don't think so, I think you should go. Also it will be a great experience, and look great for collage."

"Fine, I'll go..."

"Okay, I will email the head of the school right now to tell them you will be there."

"But school starts September 2 that's a week away!"

"Well, you were going to start on the 4th so I don't see a difference."

"Okay, just send the email..."

 **OKAY FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SECOND PART SOON! I'M WORKING ON IT AS WE SPEAK. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**


	2. Why me?

The week went by in a blur. I didn't what to go. I really didn't, but my parents wanted me to go. Maybe they wanted me out of their hands. To be completely honest I am scared. Every day that pasted. I got my hopes up that week I was supposed to leave; a big storm came, and I had to wait another week to leave. I guess I could say I had more time to pack, and say my goodbyes. I also mad sure I packed everything I needed, wanted to bring. I made a check list.

Clothes, (aka my favorite my whole wardrobe plus shoes) my guitar, (playing it helps me keep calm), my computer, its charger, my headphone (two pair) , my camera, my makeup, and more random things I threw into the bad. When I was done packing I have 2 suitcases plus my guitar case. Okay, check list done now time to wait 2 more days until my flight.

 **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_2 DAYS LATER-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Getting up at 3 in the morning is horrible! I made sure I packed everything again, and brought my 2 suitcases and guitar case upstairs. There I grabbed my money my mom left on the counter for me and some food. Outside waiting for me to bring me to the airport was my best friends sister. She said she would love to give me a ride to the airport, for the low price of 30 dollars. I said yes to this because I didn't want to wake up my family. So here I am walking over to her car. Putting my luggage in the back, and heading off to start a new chapter. I felt like bringing that book about Anubis. It is something to read while on the plane for 8 hours, and on a train for 4 more.

"So, you excited! Starting high school in ENGLAND! There will be a big difference. I bet." Bella, Annalise's older sister said as she begun the ride to the airport.

"Well I won't know the difference, I'm in 9th grade. Never been to High School. " I said rolling my eyes. I bet Anne could fill me in on what is going on in America when I'm gone.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, you act older than you look. And aren't you 15?"

"Yeah. Just turned it on the 9th."

"Oh, cool! What did you do?"

"Nothing, my mom was working, and I was packing/ getting ready."

"Oh so you didn't get a present?"

"Yes I did, 200 dollars. It is only for England though."

"Cool." She said as we arrived at the airport entrance.

"Great, I guess no turning back now." I put my hand to my head and took a deep breath.

"Hey wait! Here my sister wanted to have this it's her favorite lipstick she said to use it for your first day of school makeup look, or whatever." She handed it to me. I grabbed it and went to the back of the car to get my bags. I waved goodbye and started walking into the airport. I'm so tried everything I did is a blur. Walking, handing my ticket, going through security, and boarding the flight. After sleeping about 4 hours I became more aware, that I am on my way to a boarding school. All my life my mom has been, "If you act up ill send you to boarding school far away." Did my mom really want me to go? Who cares I'm to far in to go back and ask.

I am bored. I don't feel like reading so I don't know what to do! I'll just look up spark notes for the book.

Search: _The Mysteries of House of Anubis_

UGH NOTHING WHY CAN'T I FIND ANYTHING. Ok... I'll look it up on ebay to see if anyone is selling it. This is weird. Umm. I'll look at the author who is it by. There is no author. No publisher. NOTHING. This is 100 percent weird. It is like the book IS NOT A BOOK. It is not any book website, or anything! I need to talk to Anne. I'll call her when she is out of school, I think she is in it right now.

Well, my brain has been fried enough today. I'll continue research when I get to where ever I'm staying. I don't even know where I'm going to be "living." Maybe they emailed it to me. I will check my emails. Oh look a new email. Ok, my classes, I'll take a pick of that right now. I take out my phone and take a picture and set it as my screen saver so I don't forget my classes. Oh and the house I am staying at. Anubis House. That is so weird.

"Please put your seat belts on we are now landing." I hear from a speaker. Okay, time for the 4 hour train ride. Yawn. I guess I'll sleep on the train. I get my bags, and get into a taxi, that takes me to the train station. There I hope onto the train, and take my seat. Then I pull open the book. I read this mysterious book, about this girl who solved mysteries. The mysteries were not clear, and the way she solved it was not, but it mostly talked about her being "The Chosen One" and what that means. I get why this book was taken off the shelf, you don't even get to know how Nina solved the puzzles. Or even what the puzzles are. At the end of the book it states, "Now whom ever has this book, it is your turn." Nice ending... I think. This is weird. First I find out I am going to boarding school, then I'm going into the House of Anubis like the book. Its just one big coincidence... Right?

As the train stops, I see a taxi waiting for me. Most likely sent from the school to pick me up to take me to school.

"Are you Melissa Martin?" The man driving the taxi asked.

"Yes I am." I reply as I take my 2 bag and guitar case closer to the car."

"Okay, just put your stuff in the trunk."

"Okay." I put all my stuff in the trunk, and got into the car. The man started driving.

"So what is a American girl like you going to the British boarding school?"

"I got a scholarship, and my mom wanted me to go."

"Oh very nice. Well we are almost there!" He said when he turned into the entrance of the school. My heart started to race. Ugh... Is it to late to back out now? OF COURSE IT IS! I need to power through this. It is a once in a life time CHANCE! I got this I can do it!" Here you go, House of Anubis! Want help with your bags?"

"No I'm fine." I say as I step out of the car and grab my bags. I wave goodbye to the friendly driver, and I start walking up to the house. It is so big, and beautiful, I keep looking at the house, and walking forward, what a bad idea.

"Ow!" I said as I fell backward, my bags falling all around me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The sweet and kind voice I heard as i look up top see this boy holding out his hand. I grab it and he helps me up.

"Hi, I'm Melissa. Is this Anubis house? I'm new here so, I don't know if this is the right place."

"Yes, this is the place. I'm Fabian. Nice to meet you. Do you need help with your bags it look like a lot to carry."

"Oh my goodness please! I should not brought this much but ya know." I laughed trying to break the awkwardness. He grabbed my guitar case and walked me in.

"Welcome to Anubis House!" He said with a smile. I Smile back.

Please leave a review!


	3. Why So Dizzy Missy?

**Fabian POV**  
I looked at her. Her smile was so stunning and bright, her eyes were a deep dark blue with a hint of green, and her hair was a glowing chestnut color with faint blonde highlights. I don't know when the last time I looked at a girls face so long, I'm making it awkward. Oh yes I am all I'm doing is smiling, please something interrupt this weird moment. "Mr. Rutter, what are you doing here? Oh, and you must be Melissa Martin. You are 1 week late!" Victor yelled while walking down the stairs. Melissa's face was shocked, maybe even scared a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. You see there was this really bad hurricane around where I lived, so all the flights were canceled until the storm passed. And also, don't get mad at him, he was just helping me with my bags." Melissa said calmly I went to go open my mouth to reply, but Victor started to talk when I was going to. "Rutter, leave. Your going to be late to your classes, and Ms. Martin, follow me to your room." Victor started walking up the stairs. Melissa grabbed her bags, smiled at me again. Almost like she was saying see you later. Then I looked at my watch that I had on my wrist. Oh my goodness. 5 minutes till class. I started running so I can try to make it on time. When I got to the school, there was 2 minutes left to get my books, and try to make it to class on time. I got my books, an ran to my class. I made it in as soon as the late bell rang. "Fabian, why are you late?" My friend joy said as I sat down behind her. "There is this new girl, Melissa , from America. She just moved into Anubis House today." I replied. "Why would she move to Anubis House? We are full." Joy said confused. As soon as I was going to reply the class was interrupted by walking into the room. "Joy, come with me please." Mr. Sweet said. Joy got up, and walked out the door with Mr. Sweet.  
(If you watched the show you know what happened to Joy) **Melissa's POV** "This is your room." Victor said leading me into a room that on one side was filled with pink, and the side I was assigned plain. I was going to have to add a pop to my side. I looked around more setting my things onto the empty bed. "You will be sharing with Miss Amber Millington. She is not used to roommates, but I'm sure she will have to deal" As he said that he turned away and walked out the door. I heard the door from downstairs open, and then I heard the words "The mission was complete hurt and hide the evidence." what the. After I finished packing I was hungry so I walked down stairs to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. There was a older woman, maybe 40 years old, light brown skin and brown hair. "Oh hello! You must be Melissa! I'm Trudy the house mother. I was just started to make supper." She said. "Hi, umm, its only 2:00 pm." I replied confused walking into the kitchen picking up an apple. "Yeah, but I'm making a meat loaf, and it takes a couple hours to finish. So, did you finish unpacking?" "Yea, I just did." "Okay good. would like to see you at the school. Just walk there, and someone will point out his office school is still going on right now won't be hard to find someone." "Ok." I said and started walking out of the house and to the school. Right then and there my head started throbbing, probably because I fell later today on hit my head on the ground. I started rubbing it hoping it will stop it from hurting. I walked into the school wandering the hall looking for someone, or maybe somehow finding his office. Then the bell rang. I guess school is out now. I guess I was rubbing my head to hard because it started to hurt again and I got a little dizzy and wasn't looking where I was going again. Yeah, I should have not continued walking, because I ran into someone again. This time I did not fall, whom ever I ran into caught me from falling. My dizziness started to subside and I backed away from the person who caught me. "Well at least this time you didn't fall. Are you okay? Like you were rubbing your head." I looked up and saw Fabian. "Oh thanks for catching me. And yeah I felt dizzy for a second but I'm okay now. Um, I need to see Mr. Sweet where is his office?" "Here I'll take you." He said and started walking and I followed. As we arrived he stood still, "Want me to wait for you just in case you almost fall again?" He laughed. I nodded, which means he could have token it both ways, because I really didn't care. I walked into the office and talked to Sweet. All he was wondering is if I liked it here and randoms stuff. He also gave me my locker number. After the meeting I walked out of the room, there was Fabian with his backpack. It looked this he got packed up when I was in talking to . "Where is locker 461?" I said. "Oh, it's like 3 lockers down from mine. Do you want me to show you now?" "Nah I'll find it tomorrow. I think maybe I should get ice for my head." I started walking away from Fabian trying to get to the house again fast so I don't risk getting dizzy again. I heard Fabian running up to me and ran a little a head of me. We walked to the house together. - _**I know these are not really interesting chapters, and this chapter is late but I PROMISE the next chapter will be up by next weeekkkk! by or before Sept. 10**_


	4. I Did Nothing!

Hey guys so if you didn't catch on, Melissa is like Nina, Well sort of is Nina. YOU WILL GET IT LATER IN THE STORY. Well maybe even this chapter? Let us see!|  
-

Melissa's POV

Walking back to the house with Fabian was sort of fun in a way. I don't really know what I mean by that, but all we did was talk about the most random things. Such as which animal would be at the top of the food chain when us humans die out. I know. Weird. But when I walked into the door a girl with red hair ran up to me screaming.

"Who are you? Do you know where Joy is?"

"Um, what?" I replied. Fabian just stood there confused.

"Well Trudy just said you moved in today, and JOY IS GONE NOW! Her stuff is gone! Even her bed."

"I- I don..."I said really confused.

"Patricia why do you think she did something? YEah I guess she came with bad timing, but I bet she did nothing." Fabian said. I just nodded.

"Fabian! Why are you protecting the KIDNAPPERRR!" Patricia said and run up the stairs. I was just in shocked. Then I just walked into the kitchen. Fabian this time didn't follow me, which I was glad about, right now I need to be alone to think. Like WHO DOES THIS PERSON THINK SHE IS. I just.. UGH I DON'T KNOW. You know what, Melissa calm down it is just one person. WHY AM.. why am I upset. Take a deep breath. Drink some water, and maybe try to meet your roommate, and then maybe I'll play guitar for a bit...I don't know...

I walked out of the kitchen and saw some people sitting down in the living room. I walked a little closer, and stood up straight and smiled. WHAT AM I DOING I DON'T KNOW. ok...

"Hi, I'm Melissa, from America." I said awkwardly and waved.

"Hi!" A girl with blonde hair replied," I'm your room mate! I'm Amber! OMG we will have so much fun together! Do you like makeup?"

"Ummm, I guess?"

"Cool!" Amber said while looking up and down at my outfit." We should go shopping sometimes. For you." She said, and skipped away. Then some guy came up to me. He was tall, and had dirty blonde hair, almost brown.

"So you are the one who "killed" Joy or something?" He said.

"No, I don't even know who she is. SO why do people think I ha something to do with her missing. Have you even tried to call her?" I replied and I just walked away after that and went upstairs to just get away from the non logical people.

So I walked up into the room. There I saw amber looking at my guitar case.

"You play?" She asked.

"Yeah a little." I shyly replied.

"Play something! Please!"

"Fine." I said and rolled my eyes, an grabbed my guitar. I sat on my bed, and picked up my capo and put it on 4th fret. "This is my song I just wrote, sorry I'm bad. I am warning you in advance!" I laughed, and started to play and sing.

Fabians POV

I walked upstairs to talk some since into Patrica, while walking past Melissa's and Amber's room I heard her play the gutiar and singing,

 _When I read your face  
It's like a screen door  
I can see right through ya  
Your hearts a window  
Why you gotta treat me like the bimbo?  
The sticks are out  
And you don't care anymore_ _You make it so easy  
You're sweet like Reece's Pieces  
But I promise, if you leave me  
You'll be crawling on your knees  
So if you go it's a joke..._

 ** _watch?v=Aw2t2OnMIIk_**

(This is the song, she sang the first 26 seconds) (song Forgot to laugh Bridget Mendler) (SONG IN LINK)

"Okay I'm done." Melissa said to Amber.

"OMG Melissa! You are amazing. You sing like and angel!" Amber sounded amazed. I was too who knew she played the guitar and sang. I play guitar also, wow we have something in common. Fabian calm yourself down you better get out of here. I turned away and started to walk away, as soon as I did that I heard Melissa shut the door behind her.

"You didn't hear that did you?" She asked. I just smiled not knowing what to say. I was sort of spying. "Oh you did... I'm sorry for killing your ears."

"No.. NO! You were amazing!" I replied. I could see her blush.

"SUPPER!" We heard Trudy yell. we both walked down the steps ad into the dinning room.

"So, when she walks in here we all interrogate her to find Joy you all in?" I heard Patrica say to Alfie, Mara, Eddie, and Jermone. Then she turned around to see us there. Alfie was the first to jump to.

"Where and when were you on the night of July 7th 1987?" Alfie said running up to Melissa.

"ALFIEEEE What type of question is that?" Patrica said. "So I need to ask the questions?"

"Guys can you shut the F*CK up I don't know who this girl JOY is and WHY you THINK IT WAS ME! Now can we all just sit and eat this food and stop this game?!" Melissa screamed. I just sat down next to Mick, and Melissa sat at the head of the table.

"Wow even sitting in Joy's seat?" Patrica said.

"Patrica I think that's enough." I said and took a bite of food.

"Yeah Yacker, calm down a bite." Eddie stepped in.

"Your right. I'll save my energy for tomorrow morning." She said and took her food and went upstairs with it.

I looked at Melissa's face, it was like a wow face and a I can't be bothered face together. After a moment of her probably trying to process what just happened she started to eat her food. After dinner that night, everyone went to bed, I am now sort of worried on what will happen tomorrow... I guess I'll have to wait and see.

NEXT CHAPTER UP BEFORE OR BY 9/17

Please leave a comment, and a guess on what is maybe gonna happen next chapter. And also comment on how you like it so far, and ways I can maybe improve on, or things you like!


	5. Oh Great

**before hand there was a problem with so random letters and numbers. dont worry i fixed it and reuploading! here it it**

Melissa's POV

Waking up at 6am to Amber yelling at me.

"MELISSA! I HAVE AN AMAZING NICK NAME FOR YOU!" Amber screamed. I sat up in my bed. I look around, Amber already changed into her uniform. On the side of my bed is my uniform.

"What is it?"

"Mels! I know right! Great! Also I got your uniform out of your closet for you, AND PLEASE let me do your hair and makeup!"

"Ok OK!" I say and I get up and change. Then I sit down in Amber's makeup chair while she starts poking my face with brushes.

"So are you scared on what Amber is going to do today?" She asked while she put on my eyeliner.

"Nah I think I'm mentally prepared."

"Good for you. OMG do you smell that food is ready!" Amber said and ran downstairs and I followed her. At the bottom of the steps I saw Fabian walking out of his room, most likely on the way to breakfast also.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I replied. "So about Patrica what do you think.."

He stopped me from talking, "Can't be that bad I talked to her boyfriend, Eddie. The other american, He said he will try to calm her down. I hope it works."

We walked into the dinning room and sat down. Again I sat at the head of the table Fabian at the seat to the right of me Amber to the left. Then Patrica came in. I got my oatmeal for breakfast and took a bite while she keep staring at me.

"Oh oat meal. How yummy! Joy liked oatmeal..." Patrica said. Then I heard Eddie talk.

"Yacker come on..."

"No! I have a idea!" She said as she picked up the orange juice. "Joy also loved orange juice with her oatmeal!" She said as she poured the juice over the top of my hair drenching me in it. I gasped. I took my hands and whipped the juice off my face.

"Oh so joy liked oatmeal? How about you give it to her!" I yelled and poured my bowl of oatmeal on Patrica's head. Everyone gasped in the room. Like I just broke a law or something.

Then Trudy walked in, "Melissa, phone for yo... Whats going on? You know what it doesn't matter. Melissa the phone." I nodded and walked to the phone and picked it up. I then took my uniform jacket off. THANK GOD it was the only one of the clothing pieces that got drenched with the OJ.

"Hi." I said into the phone.

"Melissa? HI its your mom. I have news."

"What type?" I said curious.

"Well you see. You know how your dad is a zoologist, well he got this job to study animals... IN AFRICA!"

"Oh wow! cool!"

"And me and your sister are going also..."

"Cool!"

"But, it is a 4-5 year study... and there will be no phone connection. Also during your holidays we won't be home so you might have to go to your grandmas or... you will figure something out."

My voice was about to get chocked up. WHAT. I wanted to scream. You are leaving me. Yeah I know I am at boarding school, but why leave me! Ugh I don't know what to say with out bursting into tears so all I said was. "Yeah I will, um mom I got to go to school talk to you later.. bye.." There when I hung up the phone I put my head into my hands and tried my best not to cry.

Fabian's POV

"Yeah I will, um mom I got to go to school talk to you later... bye..." Melissa said in a chocked up voice. I looked around the corner. I was about to bring her a napkin because of the OJ, but when I walked into the hallway I saw Melissa there crying.

"Melissa, are you ok? Was it something to do with Patrica?" I said walking to her.

Melissa looked up and whipped her tears away. Then she took her half wet hair now ( most of the OJ dried) into a messy bun. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to do with her. Family things."

"Oh, um wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"You know what. No, I'm good... I-I'll just go to school early." She said and ran and got her backpack and ran out the door. What is wrong. Is she ok?

Melissa's POV

I walked outside, and down onto the side walk. There I saw a lady, late 20s early 30s sitting on the bench in front of the house.

"Um may I help you?" I asked.

"No, I can help you. Hi. I'm Nina. I'm your Aunt. Your dads sister." She said.

"My dad never mentioned a sister."

"Yeah, he doesn't like me. Also we don't talk much because I live in Liverpool with my family. But this is not the important thing. I'm the one who wrote that book and gave it to you."

"No way."

"Yes and the stories are true. And the history will repeat." Nina took a locket out from her pocket and held it out for me to take. "You will need this."

I took the locket and put it on. "Why? And how do I know your my aunt?"

"Your family is moving to Africa?"

"How? Who? WHat?"

"Your dad called me asking if I will watch you during holidays. And of course I said yes." She said with a smile. "I need to catch up with the new Chosen One!"

"What?" I said.

"You will understand soon. Just beware the black bird." Nina smirked and walked away.

"What?" Then I saw everyone else from the house start walking to the school, so I started walking to. The whole way there I still was trying not to cry about my family ditching me, and what Aunt Nina meant... But mostly WHY MY FAMILY DITCH ME.

So what you think of the chapter?

And yes... PEDDIE IS A THING so all ya peddie fans there you go!

Look forward for some Melissa and Fabian (the new fabina) soon!

And AMFIE!

Next update up before or by Sept. 20

(ALSO I DIDN'T REREAD THIS CHAPTER SO IF THERE IS GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES OR ANY MISTAKES ME SORRY!


	6. We are JUST FRIENDS I think

**Melissa's POV**

I saw the rest of the house start walking to school, so I followed behind. I stayed my distance because my eyes are still read from crying and trying not to. Also I am trying to remember Aunt Nina... OMG I remember her. For my 10th birthday she came to Mississippi for a surprise and I remember her giving me the book! Okay. At least I know I can maybe trust her. Then I looked down at the locket around my neck. I opened it and looked and saw a old type of photo of a young girl inside. Who is this? Eh why do I care it's cute. I looked up to see everyone farther away. Maybe I should pick up speed or ill be late. Then I got a text on my phone. It was from my mom staying 'Heard your Aunt Nina gonna take care of you while we are in Africa that's great!' GREAT I finally got my mind off of this. NOW IT IS BACK. Keep it together Melissa your almost in school. Then I heard my name from behind me. Oh no it's Fabian. PLEASE I need to be left alone. Maybe if I ignore him I will turn invisible. Yeah that might work. Then he caught up to me. I started walking faster.

"Hey, Melissa." He said grabbing my shoulder stopping me. "You ok? Melissa talk to me. What happened on the phone call?"

I turned back around not to face him and replied,"Things..." WHY does he care so much?

"Melissa you can tell me." He sounded worried. Then for some reason I just snapped.

"I get it. You feel bad for me. I would to if everyone already hated me in this school on the second day, but I don't nee your fake friendship because you feel bad..."

 **Fabians POV**

My jaw dropped. There must be something really bad happening, and I probably made it worse... "I'm sor..." She cut me off.

"OMG Fabian I am sorry you are have been so kind to me and I just had all the feelings inside me I just needed them to get out... You are a true friend, and I like that." Melissa said with a smile.

"It's ok I could tell you are very upset, and I should have not pushed it. I just don't like seeing you upset. You can tell me on your own time." I replied smiling back.

" I think your right. I feel like I can't keep these feelings bundled up inside. It is not healthy. Ok here is the thing. When my mom called me, she called to tell me they were moving to Africa... For 4-5 years. WITH NO WAY TO CONTACT ME. And that is not the thing that made me upset... IT was the way she said it. My mom sounded like she didn't even care about me. LIKE I DON'T MATTER. And then she didn't even make plans for me to stay with anyone during holidays or anything. 2 days into boarding school an my family ditches me." She talked while we walked when she finished the I could tell she was about to cry so all I could think to do is hug her... So I did. I grabbed her shoulders and brought her into a hug. "It's ok." I said. She still smelt like oranges but I didn't mind it... hold up. Do I have feeling for her? No! We... are just friends. I only have known her for 2 days.

 **Melissa's POV**

Fabian grabbed my shoulders and hugged me. I stopped crying while being held in his embrace. His hair smelt like... HOLD UP. How do I like him already... I've only known him for 2 days, and we... we are just friends.

"Thanks Fabian." Then we both heard the bell ring. That broke apart our hug. We both looked at each other than started sprinting to the school together. When we got there everyone was looking at us while we made our ways to some random seats. We made it to school just in time, because when we sat down the late bell rang.

"What happened to you two?" Eddie said from behind us.

"Nothing." Fabian replied and I nodded. Then the teacher walked in and started teaching.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _Do you guys ship them?_**

 ** _Next update up before or by Sept. 23_**

 ** _( AS YOU GUYS CAN TELL I UPLOAD THEM EARLY I MAKE THE DATE THERE JUST IN CASE I CANT UPLOAD THEM EARLY.)_**

 ** _Any idea on what is going to happen next chapter?_**

 ** _Also I know it is a short chapter I just wanted to get one out!_**


	7. What is This Book?

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL**_

 **Melissa's POV**

I walked back to the house by myself after school. I needed to tell Annalise about my aunt, about what has happened the first week. EVERYTHING. I run into the house, and run upstairs into my room. I get my computer and turn it on. I hope that she is free. I have no clue what time it is in Mississippi right now.

I turn on the computer. It loaded up and I clicked Skype. That loaded up and I saw Annalise was on so I called her. I was really confused why she was on, she should be in school, but I didn't question it. I called, she answered.

"OMMMGGG hey!" She yelled.

"Hey!" I replied happy to see her face. I see she is in a library, and I think she is on her phone. She also has her head phones on. " You at school?"

"Yeah, I'm in study hall. My teacher is chill and let me answer. So! Tell me about Liverpool!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. It is... Amazing!" I said this while Amber walked into the room.

"Melsssss! You ran so fast back to the house it is like you are hiding from me!" Amber cried.

"No Amber I am not hiding from you I am talking to my friend." I replied

"Oh! Hello!" Amber said and sat next to me on the bed I guess to join the convo that is happening.

"HEy! so is Melissa popular yet? Because you know, she is American?" Annalise said, and amber replied.

"No, almost the oppo-"

"That doesn't matter! What matter is that I HAVE A AUNT that lives here!" I interrupted.

"NO WAY!" Amber and Annalise both said.

"Cool, I guess you staying during the holidays there while your parent move to Africa? " Annalise asked.

"What? Africa?" Amber said. "That must be why your so sad."

"Yup.." I replied.

"OK LETS TALK ABOUT BOYS. Any cute ones? Any crushes? Tell me the details." Annalise tried to change the subject.

"No not any." I said

"NO WAY. I know you like Fabian!" Amber replied.

"No, we-we-We're just friends." I said trying hard not to blush.

"OMG MELISSA WHO IS THIS FABIAN? YOU LIKE HIM YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT LYING" Annalise screamed.

"shushhh you gonna blow my speakers!"

 **Fabian's POV**

I walk into the house and I hear Melissa and Amber talking to someone, I don't reconice the voice so I walk up stairs. When I get to the room I see the two girls on Melissa's bed talking to someone on skype. I knocked and walked in. When I did I heard the person on the computer scream, "OMG MELISSA WHO IS THIS FABIAN? YOU LIKE HIM YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT LYING!"

Then Melissa replied, "Shushhhh you gonna blow my speaker!"

I am just gonna pretend I didn't hear that... "Hey guys." I said awkwardly.

"Who's that." The girl on the computer asked.

"Oh hey FABIAN!" Amber screamed my name for no reason.

"Oh your Fabian. Your cute." The girl on the computer stated. I can see Melissa blushing. I looked on my ground and saw a book titled _The Mysteries of House of Anubis._

"Melissa, whats this book, and why does it have our house name on it?" I asked.

"Ughhhhh books! I'm leaving now." Amber said and walked out. Then I hear a bell ring on Melissa's computer, must have been her friend being in school. All I heard was a "BYE" and the call ended.

"I still don't know." Melissa replied. She took the book from me and I sat down next to her. "Hey... Look. 2 pages are stuck together." Melissa said the pulled them from each other. A piece of paper fell out.

"What is this?" I said and picked it up and read it aloud."

 _If you are reading this,_

 _Then it is your time._

 _Start the quest,  
With this rhyme,_

 _History is repeating, and it's your time_

 _Melissa Martin_

 _You are special_

 _The Chosen One you are,_

 _So don't dwindle_

 _time is running out so hurry,_

 _In the coffin you will see_

 _a place your locket will fit,_

 _Put it there and magic will happen,_

 _Unlocking it will show,_

 _The next clue you'll need._

 _Have fun and don't forget..._

 _Beware of the Bird he seeks the same thing._

XOXO-  
NINA

"Who is Nina?" I asked, "And what locket? And what does she mean?

Melissa look something off her neck. "This one maybe. And My Aunt Nina gave me this book YEARS ago, and I saw her.. SHE LIVES HERE we can just ask her what this means."

"Should we look at the Coffin in the down stairs hallway to see if it opens anything first?" I asked handing back her locket.

"I think we should ask her now." she said and stood up.

"What about supper?"

"We will be back in time, and we can make sure that this 'quest ' is real before we start it." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me up from sitting.

"Lets go then." I said with a smile, and we both ran out the door

 **LIKE IT?**

 **WHAT YA THINK GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **NEXT UPDATE BY OR BEFORE 10/8**


End file.
